Would You Still Love Me?
by HPPJOpercabethHG
Summary: Percy and Annabeth dealing with Tartarus in their own ways... "Would you still love me?" Bit of Percabeth stuff on the Argo II. Has spoilers from House of Hades (but not BoO yet). It's one continuous story, and I'm hoping for maybe five chapters.


Hello, ducklings. I realize it's been about a year since I last posted anything (pretty sure. Unless I updated since then. Ah, well.), and it's about time I started something new. I don't really like my writing style, and so I'm trying something _new._ This is a Percabeth story, and it could take place during any point of the entire Heroes of Olympus series. It takes place on the Argo II, and I'll try as hard as I can to only have spoilers from House of Hades, and not Blood of Olympus. Don't know how long it'll be, but I'm hoping for at least five (?) chapters. Once majority of PJO fans have read BoO, then I might incorporate it into the story. Hope you enjoy!

_"I understand you've been hurt, but would you still love me? Can you try, at least?"_

~A_ story of mine, Time Is My Enemy_

It had occurred to Percy that not only did he not buy Annabeth's birthday gift yet, but he had also forgotten to call his mother.

"Ugh," he muttered to himself. "Phone calls."

Naturally, like many other demigods, Percy dreaded making phone calls as he knew they were the equivalent of attaching a giant flag to the ship saying, "HI THERE, MONSTERS. DEMIGOD FOOD FOR YOU, COME ON OVER!" Especially since he knew it was Jason's turn to watch the skies, and the poor guy was still pretty tired.

His only other option was to Iris Message his mom, but after his meeting with the rainbow goddess, he couldn't be sure that it would work.

He knocked on Annabeth's cabin door. It was possible she was still helping Leo in the engine room, and that he would be waiting in front of her door for another half hour, but it was worth the wait. Annabeth's door swung open, with Annabeth herself behind it.

Her hair was in its usual ponytail, but it was mussed and she had grease stains all over her orange camp shirt. She looked like an Athenian version of Leo. Well, if Leo was a beautiful girl. Which he was not.

"How can I help you, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth's voice cut through Percy's thoughts.

"What? Oh. Right. Um." Percy scratched his head. Annabeth gave him an amused expression. "I was wondering if I could use your phone. To call my mom. Of course."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows at Percy's words, but stepped aside and waved her hand, ushering him in. "She's going to freak out, you know. It's been months."

Percy ran a hand through his hair. "I know, I know. Which is why I need to call her. Like, as soon as before. In case..."

He swallowed. "In case I forget again."

Annabeth laughed as she spun away from him to retrieve her cell. "Again, Percy? You'd think your mom would be first on your list of to-calls."

She still is, seeing as I haven't called anyone, Percy wanted to answer, but Annabeth was right. She was always right.

Instead Percy blushed. And Annabeth tossed his the phone. "Thanks, Wise Girl."

She smiled. "Anytime, Kelp for Brains."

Percy turned away to go back to his cabin, when Annabeth's voice interrupted his stride. "Just tell her I say hello, okay?" She said, her voice soft.

This stung Percy. He knew it had been hard for Annabeth, and hard for his mom. It was painful for him, to know Annabeth was out there but not able to reach her. But he'd been asleep for most of it all. He had woken up confused, but with Annabeth's face ironed into his mind.

He realized know how much worse it would've been for Annabeth and his mom. They had woken up with him missing, not knowing if a quest was behind it all, or his death. Seeing Annabeth again had driven him to stay alive, and she was the sole reason he never gave up. But for Annabeth and his mom... They had searched for him, but if they gave up, they still would've had to live without him. Now, had Percy chosen to give up (which he would never do), he would've just died. Gone. He wouldn't have a worry about anything.

But Annabeth... She would've just continued to live on without him. Waking up every morning with him. He wouldn't be there to wipe away her tears or to make her laugh and smile. He didn't know exactly how awful that was for her, but if she loved him as much as he loved her, it was excruciating.

Next thing he knew–before he could lose his courage–he had whipped around, took one long step towards Annabeth and wrapped her in his arms. He bent his face down to kiss her, whispering against her lips, "Yes. I promise."

Annabeth gasped, then placed her hands on Percy's shoulders, her fingertips brushing against his hair and slowly making their way through.

He pulled back, placing his forehead on hers. "I promise I won't leave you, Wise Girl. Not again. Not ever."

Her breath was hot from where he could feel it on his lips. They were close enough that Percy could see all the intricate lines of gray that made her eyes so captivating. Funny how eyes can be cold or loving or scared, and they were still the same pair of eyes you were born with.

Annabeth stayed silent for a long while. Then, "I love you, Percy."

"I love you too, Wise Girl," he replied.

At least, that's what he thought he said. It was hard to tell her lips on his made his whole mind melt.


End file.
